Mencoba Kembali Seperti Biasanya
by NioNay
Summary: Seperti judul, usaha mengembalikan keadaan seperti biasanya


**Mencoba Kembali Seperti Biasanya**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Sakata Gintoki – Sarutobi Ayame**

 **Romance**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB: Referensi dari episode 307 kemarin. Oke, masih kebawa baper gegara kematian Shogun T_T.**

 **...**

Gintoki mencoba melupakan sejenak apa yang terjadi saat ini pada negaranya. Mencoba membuang segala perasaan gagal melindungi apa yang ingin dilindunginya saat ini. Keadaan di mana semuanya sudah kembali walau tidak dalam baik-baik saja sudah membuat Gintoki bahagia. Toh dia sendiri juga sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Matanya menutup rapat mencari ketenangan. Tubuhnya dalam keadaan sakit. Dia tidak ingin hati juga pikirannya ikut sakit. Dalam keadaan mencoba mencari kenyamanan secara psikologis, Gintoki merasakan sesuatu di balik selimutnya. Seperti ada yang menyelinap ke dalam.

Gintoki membuka mata sambil menghela napas. " _Daijobuka_? Kau berkeliaran kemari dalam keadaan terluka," tangan yang tidak terinfus ikut masuk ke dalam selimut untuk menyambut kedatangannya dengan mengelus rambutnya. Gintoki merasakan gerakan kepala di sana.

"Gin- _san daijobuka_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," mata Gintoki turun dan tangannya menepuk. "Keluarlah. Aku ingin melihatmu."

Sosok itu keluar. Dia Sacchan, perempuan yang sudah sangat biasa menyelinap ke ruang mana pun di rumah Gintoki, bahkan sampai tidur bersamanya. Melihatnya tidak terluka sedikitpun dalam pandangan mata Gintoki membuatnya merasa lega luar biasa. Perempuan di depannya memang nyaris tidak pernah meminta tolong padanya, dia bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Meminta tolong pun tidak secara langsung, pasti berbelit-belit seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu (referensi episode 22 kalo mau tahu ^_^). Sacchan adalah perempuan kuat bertipe M dan tidak sadar dengan sifat _tsundere_ -nya. Kadang Gintoki ingin menendangnya untuk menyadarkan sifat yang kedua itu.

Gintoki memang total sadis. Jangan lupakan itu.

Ah, tapi ada luka yang memang tidak bisa Gintoki lihat langsung. "Buka bajumu."

Sacchan mengedip sebentar. Dengan polosnya membuka piyama dan menurunkannya sampai pinggang. Gintoki sendiri tetap menatapnya datar seakan dia sudah melihatnya ratusan kali. Lengan kirinya diperban dan paling parah adalah lilitan perban di perutnya. Darah yang masih menembus ke permukaan membuat Gintoki tahu jika itu sakit sekali. Walau Sacchan tidak berbicara apa pun, Gintoki tahu kronologi luka itu.

Ingatkan Gintoki untuk menonjok perut Takasugi ribuan kali karena telah menusuk orang terkasihnya.

"Kenapa dadamu juga diperban? Apa ada luka di situ?"

Sacchan menggeleng. " _Nai yo_. Entahlah, mungkin dokternya kelebihan perban."

"Buka saja. Kau membuatku khawatir tadi."

Ucapannya jelas membuat Sacchan tersipu-sipu. "Gin- _san_ , kau membuatku malu," lagaknya sekarang memegang pipi dan mencoba bertampang imut. Mau tidak mau Gintoki tersenyum juga. Sacchan bahkan tetap ceria dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia pun harusnya begitu.

Atau sebenarnya Sacchan kemari untuk menghiburnya? Ah, seharusnya Gintoki sadar daritadi. Dasar _tsundere_ tersembunyi menggemaskan.

"Ya sudah, cepat buka perbannya."

"Eh, _ima ka_?"

"Apa? Kau mau berlagak malu? Jangan sok polos di saat aku sudah meremasnya seringkali," ampun deh Gintoki kejam sekali.

"Ya sudah, seperti maumu Gin- _san_."

Di saat akan membukanya, suara Shinpachi yang memanggil Gintoki dari luar merusak semuanya. Reflek Sacchan panik dan langsung merapatkan piyama juga kembali ke tempat persembunyian. Gintoki sebenarnya malah bingung dengan perilaku panik Sacchan di saat Shinpachi malah sering membangunkan mereka berdua yang telah menghabiskan malam bersama.

"Heh, jangan memegang bolaku, bodoh," oh, Gintoki tahu Sacchan hanya mengambil banyak kesempatan. Perempuan itu menang banyak.

"Aku harus menyentuhmu di bagian mana? Perutmu terluka."

"Terserahlah," Gintoki menyerah saja dengan modus Sacchan. Perhatiannya langsung teralih begitu Shinpachi sudah masuk.

Dan Sacchan tetap di dalam sana sampai Kagura memberi kabar kedatangan surat dari Putri Shouyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End…


End file.
